eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer
was released on September 10th, 2010. It is the first time an Eddisode was released in parts. It was also based on a feud between the 3 main characters and their neighboring counterparts. Plot When Edd and Tom were eating breakfast, Matt came in with something he viewed as an antique while Edd and Tom consider it junk. Matt went to his room where he keeps all of his possessions to put his new trash, only to find his room full. Tom suggested to make more room. Edd wanted to hire workers to build it but Tom and Matt already put on their builders' uniforms. While they were doing construction Matt was sent to buy nails, only to remember Edd saying to buy anything that isn't nails. When Matt came back, they were really building, except that there was not much progress. Matt's clothes were shredded, Edd keeps on missing the nail on the roof so he destroyed the roof, and Matt was being sawwed. The roof ended up being a disaster while Edd and Matt loved it, Tom didn't like it, and the neighbors insulted them. Next thing they did was order a roof which came in just five seconds. With a new room to store all of Matt's stuff, they are happy except for Tom who was annoyed by Matt's fear of a monster in his new room. Trivia/References *This is the Second multi part episode, the first was Zombeh Attack. *One of the red cars from WTFuture reappeared in parking lot of the store where Matt bought supplies. *Another reference about WTFuture came when Matt saw a monster and said "Not the face!" *The Eddsworld cereal reappeared with its other appearance from Ruined. *This is Matt's grandma second appearance (this time at a picture). It was most likely put there because Matt didn't want to forget his grandma again. *Despite Tom's long hair named Steve, Tom's helmet was able to cover it. *Despite the lack of nail supplies, there was a scene where they had a nail. *The casette that falls on Edd's feet says "Matt on Matt Anthems." *In the opeing tune, Edd sings (on every tone), "This-is-the-o-pe-ning-tune." *Edd's Teddy bear appears amongst Matt's garbage in the attic. *An Eddsworld version of Mr. Potato head seen with Matt's junk is heavily based on the Toy Story version. *In the breakfast scene, the magnets on the fridge read ' Buy more Cola' *The Yellow Pages book Edd calls the Insta Roof service from is called 'Mellow Pages'. *It says 'Matt is a' above the Massive tool centre sign. *Edd's list says "Draw Blueprints, Start Layering Bricks, Check the level of Bricks, Try to fix Bricks, Cry about Bricks, Read Magazine, Sneeze, Write Five Page Essay, Eat Biscuit, Be Disappointed with Matt, Obligatory Building Montage, Install Windows, Run Windows, Long Yawn". *When they finished building the second floor (on their own), their were new curtains and windows, but in the next scene where Edd was about to order a new roof, the old window display was there. *Paul made an appearance as a picture. *Among Matt's junk was a diary that appeared in the very beginning and then at the end or he keeps numerous diaries with his favorite color purple on the cover. *A picture of Matt's grandmother is in the background. Photo Gallery EddsWorld Hammer & Fail.jpg|"Hammer & Fail" title as it appears in the episode.|link=http://eddsworld.wikia.com/wiki/Hammer_%26_Fail_(Part_1) EddsWorld Hammer & Fail - Tom & Matt ready to build.JPG|Tom & Matt ready to build! Hammerandfailthumb.jpg|Eduardo... Hammerfail.png|"Looks like it's finished!"